


Once Upon A Septicpie

by SisiliaQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cinderella AU, Commoner !Sean, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Felix, because why not, maybe smut idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisiliaQueen/pseuds/SisiliaQueen
Summary: Basically a Cinderella alternate universe with Jack as Cinderella and Felix as the prince





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this on tumblr first and decided to put it on ao3 because why not and there's really few Septicpie/Jelix fanfics 
> 
> No disrespect to Pewds and Jacks actual girlfriends, but Septicpie is beautiful I'm sorry
> 
> Enjoy!;)

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true~_

.  
.  
.

Sean hummed as he cleaned the top of the staircase banister with the old feather duster, which probably had more dust than the banister itself from the excessive use. He hummed this song to himself almost all the time, so much that it became a natural reflex. His mother had sung that song to him every night before he went to sleep. It was one of his few happy memories from when both his parents were alive and happy. 

"Sean!"

A voice screeched from below. It was his step sister Emma. "My blouse needs washing!"

"No my shirt is absolutely filthy it's needs more of a washing than your blouse!" Emma's twin brother, PJ demanded. Sean shook his head as he heard the faint noise of their bickering over who would have their garments washed first. This was a regular thing. Sean ignored it, and quietly made his way further downstairs until he reached the back door. After years a living with his unbearable step-family, he knew how to be stealthy when he needed to get away. He barely made a noise as he opened the back foot and slipped out.

As soon as he was outside, Edgar, his stray dog, came from behind one of the stables and barked happily at him. Sean bent down to scratch his ears. "Hiya buddy. I'll see you later." The young man found Edgar a little over a year ago hiding in one of the empty horse stalls of the barn. All he had was a collar that said the name 'Edgar' on it. Sean knew his stepmother would never allow a 'stray uncivilized animal' to step foot into the house, but the poor pup was freezing and hungry and Sean couldn't let the dog die. Sean absolutely adored the dog and made sure to take care of him every day. 

Sean grabbed one of the wooden baskets from the shed. He would just tell his step-siblings that he was out in the village fetching some berries for dinner. Of course he'd have to bake another pie as desert, even with leftovers from a few nights ago, but it was better than telling them the truth.

Especially if they blabbed about it to his step-mother who would have none of that and surely punish Sean for his 'laziness'.

He was about to exit the shed when Edgar looked up at him expectantly. Sean rolled his eyes good-naturedly and stretched his hand up on one of the high shelves and reached for the dog kibble.

He laid a handful out for Edgar, much to his delight. Sean chuckled fondly and made his way for the town.

As always, the village was bustling with people pushing wooden carts or holding baskets like him. Small and large shops were open, welcoming anyone with enough change to spare on their goods. Sean loved going to the village as a child and still did. He remembered holding his mothers hand as they walked through the crowds of people. They were wealthy enough to have a servant go to the market for them, but his mother always insisted heading out the the village herself. Most of the townspeople were fond of her and would stop and wave when they saw her.

Sean always tried to keep a low profile, but he had still liked to wave at the patrons and would greet them as he walked pass. 

He went into the familiar market and went straight for the berries section. After filling his basket up with a fair amount he paid for his items and made his way back home. Short trips like these to the village meant a lot to Sean, no matter how much he would like to stay and socialize a little longer. But he had to get back 'home' quick or his step-mother would be angry. His step-mother was absolutely horrifying when she was angry.

Sean took his personal shortcut to get home. It was, coincidently, behind the shop. He scampered through the woods, feeling the stretching, blossoming leaves of a tree he would pass by, and listening to the beautiful sound of nature. It was a lovely day to be outside.

There was never really a problem walking through the woods. Rarely did he see any wild animals other than birds and squirrels. But suddenly the soft crunch of a leave was heard behind a large heap of bushes. Sean glanced over the bushes expecting to see a squirrel chewing on a nut, but gasped at the different sight. A beautifully tanned doe with faded white spots was chewing some grass. Sean kept hidden so it wouldn't run off. He happily watched the doe munch on grass, minding its own business. 

Sean was about to leave it to its business and head home when a loud growl shook him out of his pondering. He quickly glanced at the cause and almost yelped in horror. A grey wolf was snarling at the deer while the thing itself looked so innocent and defenseless. He didn't think wolves came into this part of the woods. 

Sean couldn't help but come out his hiding spot and yell, "Go! Run!" even though he knew the doe couldn't understand English.

The doe did scurry off but surprisingly the wolf didn't follow her. Instead, Sean came face to face with the wolf itself. Sean backed up slowly, but that motivated the wolf to come closer. It was moving calmly and he was convinced the it would pounce at any moment. He gulped and held up his hands in defense. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He wasn't fast enough to outrun the wolf, so that was out of the question. Sean closed his eyes and prepared himself for death, when a sharp whistle rang through his skull.

"Hey wolfie!" A deep, heavily accented voice shouted from behind the trees. A soft black skinned stallion galloped towards the wolf. Sean froze and shuddered. The thought of another animal dying from the hands of the wolf was terrifying.

Sean was convinced he was frozen solid at this point and was so caught up in his fright that he didn't notice the rider of the stallion draw a bow and arrow and shoot it into the wolfs chest, coating its light grey color in dark red.

The wolf weakly fell to the ground with a thud and Sean stared at it in pure horror.  He really was a sap for animals. "Why'd you kill it?" 

The man chuckled. "To save your life that's why."

Sean's eyes flew up from the dead wolf to the dazzling blue eyes of the beaming stranger who saved his life. And holy pumpkin seeds was he a fine specimen, with styled blonde-almost gold hair and perfect cheeks bones that suited his perfect face.

Sean blushed and looked down to keep from staring too long. It was already embarrassing that this handsome man had seen him in a weak state, let alone the risk of him catching him ogling. "I apologize. Thank you for your kind deed." He ran a hand through his most likely unkempt hair and didn't miss the way the strangers eyes watched the movement with parted lips, causing Sean to flush. "What is your name?"

"My name? Felix. You can call me Felix. What's your name?" The handsome man's voice was laced with a hint of amusement.

"M-my name doesn't matter." Sean replied.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and Sean be damned if it wasn't adorable. "It doesn't matter? Okay then, why are you in the woods all by yourself?"

"I was going home from the market." Sean simply said holding up his small basket of berries. He had forgotten all about the basket in his hands. "What about you? Were you...hunting?"

Felix shook his head vigorously. "I don't enjoy killing innocent beings, if that's what you mean. I was actually just about to head to the village, but I can accompany you home." Felix offered kindly, showing off his charming smile that turned Sean's insides into mush. Sean blushed again and Felix's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"I-I mean take you home to make sure your safe. That's what I-"

Sean giggled lightly. "I know what you mean. I'm fine really. I need to get home before my step-mother worries." The last part was a complete lie. His step-mother wouldn't care if he had gotten eaten by a wolf. She'd be more concerned on why most of the chores weren't done or why there was a non visible speck of dust on the counter. 

Felix's smile faltered a little in disappointment. Surely Felix had other business to attend to, and didn't need Sean wasting his time. Though he would've liked to talk more to Felix. 

"Noon is approaching. I must head back to the castle to-" Felix paused and Sean cocked his head to the side. "The castle? Do you work for the king?"

Felix shrugged. "You could say that."

Sean didn't think much of it and left it at that. He must be a servant or a guard. He waved goodbye to Felix and walked on home feeling giddy and warm.

\----

"Sean!" 

The first Sean heard when he entered the house was his name being shouted by his step mother. She strutted in with a disapproving look on her face. The only look she gave him.

"Where have you been?" 

He held up the basket of fruit. "I'm really sorry I was getting some fresh berries from the market."

"You've been gone for a few hours you realize that right? What am I going to do with you?" Step-mother muttered not so subtlety. She didn't seem to notice that she overlooked the word few.

"Well I was almost attacked by a wolf but was thankfully saved by a kind man." Sean explained as he placed the basket on the table and prepared the ingredients for the pie. 

"Yeah right! I think you just didn't want to do your work so you lingered out there in the woods as an excuse." Emma stated tauntingly as she and PJ walked into the kitchen from upstairs.

"Well when I'm the princes bride I won't tolerate laziness." Emma said proudly, flipping her hair. PJ raised an eyebrow. "Who says you're going to be the princes bride?" 

Emma made an up and down gesture to her body. "Have you seen me? No offense, but I am the prettier twin." PJ scoffed at that. Sean reached up the shelf for the cinnamon, ignoring the twins bickering.

"I'm pretty sure the prince is more into men. Remember that photo in the newspaper of the prince and a fellow noble getting cozy at a party from two months ago?"

"That's was two months ago!"

"Silence!" Their mother snapped, causing the two twins to quiet. "Neither of you will get the princes hand in marriage with all this childish bickering."

"Marriage? The prince is getting married?" Sean asked with piked up interest. The latest royal gossip and news was the least of his worries, so he never really kept up on it.

"There's going to be a ball at the palace!" Emma squealed happily. PJ smiled and nodded.

His stepmother raised an eyebrow at Sean. "Not that it concerns you, but the prince is required to find a suitor before he becomes crowned king. The current King is getting ill and old, it's a matter of time before he perishes. To find the prince a spouse the king is hosting a ball. The invitations were just delivered in the mail today. The whole kingdom is invited, and anyone who manages to sweep the prince off his feet will be his bride-to-be." 

"Which will be me!" Emma squealed again like a pig in as slaughterhouse. 

"That sounds lovely." Sean simply said, trying to contain his excitement. His stepmother scoffed and made her way out of the kitchen. "No slacking off this time." she said before leaving.

Emma and PJ followed while giggling to each other like schoolgirls. Sean was left to his thoughts. A ball at the palace? Everyone invited? This was perfect. Felix worked at the palace and going to the ball would be a chance to see him again. Sean's chest fluttered at the thought of Felix and bit his lip to contain his ever growing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean has a developing attraction to Felix from before, will they meet again?

Sean was in town the following day after meeting Felix and finding out about the ball. He was supposed to pick up his step family's dresses and outfits for the event. It was noticeably busier in the village and it was obvious that Ken, Emma and his stepmother weren't the only ones who ordered outfits. He felt bad for the tailor shops that had to work twice as hard to get everyone's clothing done in time. But before he headed to get the outfits, he went towards to the end of town and until a familiar shop came into view. 

He entered the small shop. A loud chime filled the room as he walked in. "Welcome how may I help you-" A tanned skin man with dark hair walked to the front of the room. His eyes widened when he saw who walked in and a smile etched his features.

"Sean! My man!" The man pulled him into his arms for a tight hug, in which Sean pleasingly hugged back. The man pulled back but his hands were still on his shoulders. "I missed ya!"

Sean smiled. "I missed you too Mark."

Mark was one of his few friends in town. He's known Mark since his late childhood, before his father got remarried. Though he rarely had time to visit him anymore when he was in town with the burden of errands and tasks from his step family. It was nice to see Mark alive and well.

"Long time no see old friend." Mark beamed. Sean nodded and smiled sympathetically. "I wish I could've visited more, but you know...my stepmother..." Sean trailed off staring down at his feet. Mark just nodded and smiled in understanding. He gestured to the scattered range of chairs in the corner near the front door. "Sit, sit. So how are you?" he asked, leaning his arm against the counter across and propping his chin on his palm.

"Same old same old. You?"

"Same old same old." Mark echoed teasingly, causing Sean to smile. 

"I take you heard about the ball that's taking place this evening." Mark stated, not quite questioning. Sean nodded. "Yup. How did you know?"

"It's all I've been hearing about this morning. I'm glad I don't run a tailor shop or I'd drop dead of exhaustion by now. Tailor Tami's across the block has had multiple customers going in and out today. Tami herself came all the way to the shop just to brag about all the business she's been getting. What a bitch." Sean listed to Mark ramble and laughed.

Mark suddenly paused and looked at his friend. "Are you going to the ball?"

Sean made a disbelieving noise and waved him off. "Me? Yeah right. Like my stepmother would let me step foot outside the house tonight."

"Come on Jackie boy, this is a once in a lifetime chance. Plus you might be able to get a dance with the prince." Mark grinned using his childhood nickname. 

Sean shook his head and his mind went to Felix. Damn it why couldn't that man get out his head. He blushed and ducked his head to hide it. Hopefully Mark didn't comment. "If your so interested then maybe you should go. Besides, I'm not really interested in the prince..."

Unfortunately he did. Any other person wouldn't have noticed, but Mark knew him better than anyone. A sly grin etched on Mark's face. "Does Sean here already have a little crush?" when his friend didn't answer, Mark took it as a yes.

"Jack is turning into a man! What's his name? Is he handsome?" Mark bombarded him with questions like an overexcited child. 

Sean couldn't deny his crush anymore, especially from Mark. "His name is Felix and he works in the castle. He's the main reason I want to go to the ball. I just need to see him again." he sighed with an obvious love sick expression.

"Again?" 

"Yeah we only met yesterday. He saved me from being eaten by a wolf. I hated the fact that he killed that animal, but I wouldn't be here because of him."

Mark chuckled. "Only you would be attacked by a wolf and defend it."

Mark and Sean continued their conversation, until the doors bell chimed. A couple customers had walked in. Mark begrudgingly took his arm off from the counter and sighed. "Well, back to business. I'm hoping to see more of you this week?"

Sean stood up and nodded smiling. "I'll see. I should go pick up my stepfamily's outfits before they freak."

He waved goodbye at Mark as he left and headed for the usual tailor shop. The line had died down a little so he didn't have to wait for a while.

Once get home, all he could hear was shouting and complaints. "Where are my golden pearls?! Oh no I can't find my golden pearls!" Emma yelled from upstairs. 

"Just wear the white ones!"

"I always wear the white ones! I need to look better for the prince!"

Sean hurriedly polished his step family's shoes and glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was a little over eight o clock, and the ball officially started at eight thirty. Sean was growing anxious. He had to go to that ball. He was already in his out. It was his fathers old wedding suit that was tucked in a box up in the attic. When he was a young boy, he remembered his father excitedly going on about how he would one day pass it on to him o wear when he got married. The suit little dusty with tattered patches almost everywhere, but hopefully it would get him in the palace.

His stepmother was the first to come downstairs. She was wearing a long, slim, long sleeved deep red dress with a black thick fur boa around her shoulders, almost like a coat. She was wearing loads and loads of jewels that pained Sean to see, as he knew his father bought them for her before he died. 

"Are the shoes polished?"

Sean nodded and got on one knee to help her out her shoes on. "Good to see you can do something right." she remarked.

When Emma and Pj came downstairs, Sean also helped them put their shoes on. Emma was in a faded pink gown and Pj was in a velvet red suit. They both admittedly good looking, although Emma would've looked better without all the unnecessary makeup caking her face. 

Emma looked him up and down raising an eyebrow at his suit. "What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" 

PJ covered his mouth to hide his snickering. 

"Wow."

"This suit belonged to my father." He weakly said. He noticed his stepmothers emotionless expression at the mention of his father. As if she didn't care that he died. 

Emma and PJ glanced at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Wait d-does little Sean think he can go to the ball? As if-"

"Hmm," stepmother said curtly cutting Emma off, "well if you finish waxing the floors and doing the laundry. Oh and organize the jewels in my room, I didn't have quite enough time to put them all away. Sort them by lightest to darkest colors. When we get back we are going to be famished, especially Emma after she's danced with the prince so cook up a meal for us. If you finish all that you might be able to tag along." Sean beamed but it was short-lived once he realized what she said. He wouldn't be able to finish doing all that without missing the ball. It would take hours to clean the whole house. 

Emma was scoffing in disbelief but the slight shoulder shove from her mother shut her mouth. Sean received a fake smile from his stepmother, which made his heart drop to his stomach. 

"Run along upstairs and get to work. We'll be at the ball. If you manage to finish all your chores you will be allowed to attend the ball." He turned around to head upstairs, but he could hear the smirk in her voice. He wasn't stupid, he knew they were playing him. Giving him false hope that for once, his stepfamily could grant him one desire. Just to go to the ball.

He glanced back to see them hurrying out the door and swore he caught a glimpse of uncertainty on PJ's face. PJ was the 'nicest' out the three of them. He rarely made any snarky comments toward him and when he did Sean could tell that sometimes it was forced to please his mother and sister. But he never did anything to harsh Sean.

Sean glumly locked the door before lazily taking the broom off the wall and sweeping. He suddenly felt moisture in his eyes and threw the broom on the floor, not caring that his stepmother would be mad if she found it there, and ran outside to the backyard. He sat on the old wooden bench. It was a wonder how after all these years that bench hasn't given up and broke yet. He cupped his face in his hands. His stepmother always told him crying was for the weak so he rarely cried in fear of her or one of his step siblings finding him.

But he didn't care right now. They weren't here. They were at the ball, prying their greedy hands on the prince and having the time of their lives. He felt so pathetic, balling his eyes out over a simple man. A stupid, simple, beautiful, kind man. "Arf Bark!" Edgar came out from near the stables and trusted towards him. He nudged Sean's knee with his snout and Sean leaned down to gently pet his head. At least he had Edgar.

"Wow your stepmother does suck." A deep voice stated causing Sean to snap his head up. An unknown figure's silhouette was present and it walked closer towards Sean until he could see his appearance. Edgar stood in front of Sean protectively, snarling at the stranger. He blinked away the tears clouding his vision and squinted at the figure as if he couldn't believe who he was seeing. Dark hair, brown stubble and caliginous eyes that seemed to blend in with the night.

"M-Mark?" He stuttered unbelievably. His friend was standing in front of him, wearing the same clothes he was wearing that day except with a snow-white trench coat over it. He never pictured Mark wearing something like that. Mark was always so casual and simple, but something was off about him.

"The one and only." Edgar snarled louder and was about to pounce on Mark but said man just held out his hand in a stopping manner and Edgar immediately retreated back. "Good puppy." Sean would've been more shocked since Edgar usually didn't do well with strangers but Mark's sudden appearance was more concerning. He hasn't visited him since his stepmother moved in.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Sean hiccuped, quickly wiping away his tears so his friend wouldn't notice. But like he said, Mark could read him like an open book. Mark glanced at him in concern. "Were you crying?" He reached over to place a hand on his shoulder but Sean turned away. "I-It's nothing. I'm f-fine."

Mark didn't believe that for a second. Not even Sean believed himself. He wanted to see Felix so badly that it hurt, physically and emotionally.

"You really wanted to go to that ball huh." Mark stated reading his thoughts. All Sean could do was nod.

"Good thing I'm here to help you then! You are going to that ball if it's the last thing I do."

Sean scoffed. "And how are you going to do that? The castle is miles away and would take forever to get to on foot. And this suit is so tattered and old. The guards won't even let me stand outside with the way it looks. I don't know what I was thinking."

Mark hummed and shook his head. He lifted a hand to his chin, and that's when Sean noticed he was holding something long and silver. A stick? Where did that come from?

"Well today is your lucky day because tada...I am your fairy godmother!" 

Sean squinted at his friend. "My what?"

Mark waved his silver stick in the air muttering what sounded like a foreign language. The stick began to glow. Jack's eyes widened as Mark pointed the wand at the bench he was sitting on-with him still sitting on it- and saw a flashing light shoot out of it. Sean didn't understand what was going on, until he realized his feet weren't on the ground anymore. In fact he was in midair. "Whoa!"

Mark was controlling the motions with his stick and gently placed him down. Sean gripped the sides of the bench to steady himself and gaped at his friend. 

What just happened?

Mark chuckled. "I told you."

"You? A fairy godmother? How? W-What-"

"Don't mind the title. It sounds really sexist, but boss claims it's a 'unisex title'. Just ignore it. Anyways I'm only a fairy godmother in training and the last stage to becoming an official fairy godmother is to grant someone a desire with a positive outcome. And you my friend desire Felix." Mark winked. Sean blushed.

"This isn't real. This can't be real. What the hell is going on?"

"Oh it is real! Now first things first we need to get you a carriage." 

"Why would I need a carriage?" 

Mark gave him a 'duh' look and waved his wand in the air as he talked. "You seriously aren't going to walk to the ball are you? Everyone is going to be in carriages, and you want to impress your man don't you?"

Sean sighed and looked away from the man. 

"I'm not going to the ball, Mark. I have a whole load of duties to attend to before my stepfamily gets home. It will take practically forever."

Mark didn't say anything for a moment. Sean finally glanced at him to see him thinking thoughtfully. "Do you have a giant tomato? Or a pumpkin. Pumpkins are good."

Sean laughed softly. "What are you going on about now?"

"Do you have any pumpkins?" 

"I think there are some in the shed." Sean slowly said. "Good. Please get them."

Sean went over to the shed and handed Mark the roundest and healthiest pumpkin he found. "Why do you need a pumpkin?" 

Mark grinned. "You'll see." He simply said and held up his wand in midair before adding, "You might wanna take a step back." Sean obeyed, taking a few steps behind Mark. He stick, or now knowing what Mark was-most likely a wand, in the air and spoke the foreign language again. Suddenly the pumpkin was evoked in a bright beam. Sean covered his face to shield his eyes from the bright light and when it died down he slowly uncovered his face. He gasped. 

Right in front of him was a beautifully shaped carriage, with smooth wooden wheels on the bottom. "Whoa...that's amazing!"

Mark smiled proudly at the compliment, but his face face quickly turned into a more determined expression.

"Okay, next things next, I need three squirrels and two lizards." Mark looked around the yard until his eyes landed on a couple mice scattering around. "They'll do." He pointed his wand at three of the mice and levitated them so they would be in front of him. The mice squeaked in surprise to which Sean softly chuckled at. "What are they for?"

Mark zapped the mice with his wand, and Sean watched as as they evolved into horses. Sean couldn't stop staring in awe at the horses attached to the carriage. He almost didn't notice Mark levitating a small lizard and working his magic on them again. The lizards grew two feet and human features.

Mark glanced over at Edgar who was sitting on the bench in eagerness. Before Sean knew it, Edgar was targeted by the wand. Right before his very eyes, Edgar also grew human features.

"This is all reversible right?" Sean shouted at his friend while he took in his dogs form.

Mark shrugged. "Yeah yeah, anyways now you have a carriage, coach, a driver, and horses!" 

Mark glanced over at his friend and looked him up and down. "Hmm...right we need to get you a new suit. No offense but this one is really uh not the best I guess?"

Mark pointed his wand at Sean's chest. "No! This was my fathers suit." he protested, hugging himself as if it would protect his suit. Mark sighed and nodded. "Oh. Well the least I can do is spice it up a little."

"What do you mean spice-" Sean was interrupted as he was bounded in the same white beam, but only for a second. Mark whipped up a mirror and handed it to him. He at gasped at the mirror and could barely recognize himself. The suit was now a luscious black color in contrast to the old faded black it was, and his normally unkept hair was styled. Not only that, but there were large tips of green from the top of his hairstyle.

Mark wolf whistled. "Lookin good eh?"

He raised an eyebrow at Mark, who only groaned once he took a look at Jack's hair.. "Sorry, magic malfunction. Let me fix that-"

"No I like it," he said softly touching the green, "you really did 'spice me up'." Sean replied distractedly, evoking a laugh out of the fairy godmother-in-training.

"That's not even the best part."

Sean gave him a questioning look. What could be better than all this?

Mark pointed the wand at Sean's feet. Sean stared at it in both confusion and amusement. "Glass slippers? Isn't this a little too much?" Sean asked uncertainly, wiggling his feet. They were surprisingly comfortable, despite how sturdy and fancy they seemed. 

"Nope. These are the best of the best. They don't hurt do they?"

Sean shook his head. "Nah but won't they break? It's made of glass!"

"Magical glass! They can not break and they are also fitted to only your feet, so only your feet will perfectly fit in it. Don't want anyone impersonating your feet." Mark explained, causing Sean to laugh and smile. "You are now ready to go to the ball!"

"How did you do all this?" He had so many questions. Like how Mark a managed to hide this from him, or how long he's been a FGIT. This was so weird but so cool at the same time.

"Enough questions my friend. I'll answer those after you've gotten engaged to the prince," Mark says, causing Sean to blush, "It's time for you to go."

"Mark...thanks. For all of this. You really didn't have to." 

"Well I get help my friend and do my job at the same time, so it's a win-win." Mark patted his shoulder and nudged him over to the carriage. Sean nodded his thanks to the coach as he helped him up into the seat.

Sean couldn't express the joy he was feeling. He was going to see Felix again. 

The driver tipped his hat at him in greeting before cracking the reins. The horses neighed loudly before trotting away from the house and to the palace.

"Hold up! Wait Jack!" Mark yelled, running after the carriage. Jack peered his head out the window at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"I forgot to tell you this but the spells wear off at midnight! I recommend you get back home before then before everything goes back to its original form!" He yelled again. Sean heard perfectly clear and grinned at himself. Until midnight? That was all the time he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

It probably took only a little less than thirty minutes or so to get to the palace, but to Sean it felt like a lifetime. Throughout the ride, all he could do was rub his hands together in anticipation. 

When they arrive at the castle, Sean can't help but analyze how beautiful it really is. He's been there a couple times when he was a child, when his father would let him tag along to work. It's been a long time, and the castle hasn't changed much. The large pearl white gates opened, letting the carriage through. He could see noble and middle classes patrons getting out of their carriages, much to his relief. He thought he'd be too late. His coach, 'Edgar', opened the door for him and helped him out. Sean thanked him and made his way for the entrance. 

You can do this Sean, you can do this, all you have to do is go in there and talk to Felix

The interior was massive and beautifully furnished from the exquisitely painted art and mosaics along the walls to the fine, soft red carpeting that he was standing on. There was one painting, however, that caught his eye. 

The painting displayed four people, assumably the royal family. They all had neutral but slightly serious expressions. There was a man and a woman with stoic expressions, no doubt the king and queen, and two children-a girl and a boy. The girl seemed to be in her late teens, while the boy seemed slightly younger. The boy was sitting on his mothers lap. He had shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He looked oddly familiar...but where has he seen him before?

He didn't bother to go into much detail about it. His first concern was finding Felix. He walked into the ballroom, which was packed with people in garnished outfits, dancing and socializing about. It was almost enormous as all the rooms in his house combined! White pillars were placed along the room, holding up the high ceiling on which were displaying lovely glass chandeliers hanging from them.

Sean's palms suddenly felt clammy and he swallowed nervously. He looked around for a recognizable head of golden blonde hair and blue eyes. 

He made up different scenarios in his head. What would he even say if he found Felix? Would he call Sean weird for going to the ball just to see him? Does even like him? Is he genuinely kind or did he just save him from that wolf out of pity? Was he even here?

Sean ran a hand through his hair nervously, not caring about how disheveled it probably looked. Maybe he should just leave. He was about to make his way through the guests when a sudden wave of whispering and louder chatter went through the room. 

"He's here! He's here!"

"Oh my gosh he's so handsome!"

Everyone was facing the front of the room, while Sean was in the back. He was slightly curious about what was happening so he maneuvered his way through the crowd of people until he was near the front. He stood on his tippy toes for good measure. Curse his height.

He spotted his stepmother, Emma and Pj across the room and quickly ducked out of their sight before they could see him. They most likely wouldn't recognize him but he couldn't be too careful. 

"It's the prince!"

And there he was.

The Prince was standing in the center of the circle, a buff guard cordially at his side with an emotionless expression. His jacket was black with gold patterns embroidering it, and tight fitting white pants that hugged his thighs and legs perfectly. Sean's eyes hungrily ogled from the waist up, but froze when he took in his face.

Blonde hair, slight stubble, piercing blue eyes.

It was Felix.

Felix was the prince.

He should've known. The portrait of the royal family from earlier...that boy...Sean mentally face palmed. He watched nervously as people started to get in line to formally meet the prince. Or in other words, try to woo him into a dance.

Sean stared at him, heartbroken and hopeless. Felix's eyes roamed along the room, as if he was looking for someone.

Suddenly his eyes met Sean's, looking at him with a questionable look. It was probably his green hair. Had to be the hair. 

The prince smiled, and Sean shifted his gaze quickly to his glass shoes to avoid further eye contact.

He glanced up above the heads of anticipated patrons to see where his stepfamily was. Emma and PJ were fighting to get to the front of the line, earning glares from others. Felix seemed put off at the sight of them, looking slightly disgusted. In which Sean found pleasure in that, at least. 

But he stayed right where he was. 

Slowly the line etched forward, and he could get a clear view of the prince. He was coming closer. Sean's nerves rose and any other confidence left in him dissipated. His heart was pounding loudly, he was surprised no one was complaining about it. He was pretty sure anyone within ten feet of him could hear it.

Sean was fiddling with his thumbs while chewing on his bottom lip. Before the prince could reach to him, he quickly abdicated from the line. No one notice him, hopefully. He could just join the fair amount of people leaving, and pretend he was never there. At least he would be home earlier than midnight.

All he had wanted was to see Felix. He thought that they would happily fall in love and possibly run away together like in the stories his mother had read to him when he was younger. No stepmother, no step-siblings, no chores. Just two nobodies who would stick together, no matter what. Of course with Edgar by their side.

It was stupid to think a commoner and the prince of all people could really hit it off.

That only happened in fairytales, and Sean's life was no fairytale. A few onlookers nearby stared at him in confusion, wondering what he was doing. He only wrapped his arms around himself self consciously and quickened his pace. He thought he heard faint footsteps behind him, but ignored them and continued towards the guarded exit doors.

He was about to go through them, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going further. Sean abruptly turned and bumped into a solid chest. He looked up at the victim of his clumsiness. He staring straight into familiar blue eyes.

"Y-Your highness?" He stuttered in disbelief. He immediately backed up in horror. 

"I-I'm so sorry mister-sir-your highness, please forgive me." He stammered out multiple apologies. Felix shook his head and smiled. 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Felix asked with genuine concern. But Jack was imagining it, he had to be imagining it because the prince didn't care about him. He probably didn't even remember him.

"I-I should be asking you that. Again, I'm sorry." he turned his back to go towards the exit when he was stopped by a firm hand liftgrabbing his own. 

"I saw you were about to leave. Let me properly introduce myself," Felix said bowing politely, eyes never leaving Sean's. "My name is Felix. Would you care to dance?" Felix asked, pulling Sean towards him and cupping his cheek with his other hand. Sean frowned and slightly pulled away.

"Actually, I t-think I should leave." 

Felix's hold on Sean's hand tightened. Sean looked down at their entwined hands and back at Felix. The prince's eyes were filled with so much sadness, that seemed to enhance his shining blue eyes.

"Please?" That one word, almost sounding like a plead, broke Sean. He couldn't say no to that face. Plus he did want to dance with Felix. It wasn't midnight yet, the least he could do was spend some time with Felix while he could.

Sean squeezed his hand and grinned. Felix smiled pleasingly and led him out into the ballroom. He was too aware of all the eyes staring at them, making him realize something.

"I-I actually haven't danced in years. I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty." He confessed. He expected Felix to go and find another partner to dance with, but he only pulled him closer. The prince wrapped placed his hands on his waist and gently swayed him into the waltz across the dance floor. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Sean was mostly focused on not tripping himself or the prince, especially in front of the hundreds of eyes staring at them. His nerves were transparent, apparently.

"Just look at me..." Felix said softly. Sean found it was easy to get lost in his eyes. He let Felix take the lead, finding that it wasn't so hard to dance after all.

 

_~A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small_

_Alone, in the night you whisper_

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

 

"Who is that man?" He heard people whisper, obviously addressing him.

"That green is hair very peculiar but it somehow suites him. How is that possible?" He heard a familiar voice comment from nearby. PJ.

"I could work green hair." Emma's snooty voice huffed. Wow they really couldn't recognize him.

"Maybe if the staring is bothering you so much, we go somewhere private?" Felix suggested, hope glinting in his eyes. Wow Sean was a sucker for those eyes.

"Y-Yes that would be lovely." Felix took his hand, to which Sean blushed at the heat radiating from his hand to the princes. The prince led them to a door, opening it to reveal a large beautiful garden. 

"Whoa..."

There was a white painted gazebo, which stood out from the multiple vibrant, enticing flowers around it.

A fountain was in the center of the garden, sprouting water from a built-in statue of a Greek goddess holding a Cupid's bow. The water was coming out from the bow.

Felix led Sean to the fountain and set next to each other on the edge of it. Sean kept staring at the garden in admiration. Felix chuckled. "Yeah it's great. It's my mothers garden. She likes to come here when she wants to get away from her queen duties. I come here sometimes too." 

Sean nodded and pointed at the statue in the fountain. "That's a beautiful statue. A Greek goddess?"

Felix looked like he wanted to say, 'so are you', but that was probably just his mind playing games with him.

Instead Felix said, "Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. My mother is obsessed with them. She thinks their beautiful and good luck and shit."

Sean laughed and looked down at his feet. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something stupid because he was really close to saying, 'Hi Felix or should I call you prince Felix since I just found out that I'm in love with a prince and a handsome one might I add'

"You have lovely eyes." Felix commented, lifting a hand up to Jack's face to stroke his cheek softy. Sean willingly leaned into his touch. "T-thank you."

Sean didn't even know what was happening. The two both leaned in a little, and as Felix's lips almost touched his, and began to panic a bit. Sean hadn't kissed a lot of guys, and was worried that he wouldn't be good enough. 

Felix constructed the kiss, leaning in a bit closer and planted a kiss on my lips. It was a sweet and soft one, not really a peck on the lips, but almost too short. Sean closed his eyes to savor the kiss.

Felix pulled away. When Jack opened his eyes, he saw the prince smiling brightly at him and damn him if that smile wasn't the most beautiful thing he's ever recalled seeing. Sean grabbed his face with both of his hands and pulled him into another sweet kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but Felix and Sean pulled away for air. "That was..."

Sean blushed and grinned. "Yeah."

The Irishman wanted to pull him back to him even if they had only separated for five seconds. He would've, if the clock towers chime didn't ring through the air. Sean gasped as he realized the time. It was midnight!

"Oh shit, shit, shit! I have to go Felix, I'm sorry!" Jack apologized profusely as he stood up abruptly. Felix stared at him confused, standing up as well. "Where are you going? What's happening?"

"I just have to go! Goodbye Felix, I hope we meet again someday." Jack said rushingly, turning around to leave. He heard Felix trying to call him, which was hard since he never told him his name. He heard Felix's footsteps behind him and broke out into a full out sprint. 

He pushed passed people, yelling rushed apologies. “Guards! Someone find him!”

Sean took a sharp turn towards the exit, pushing the guard at the door out of the way. “Sorry!” Jack yelled. The guard glared at him and brushed his shoulder as if Jack had gotten dirt on it.

Sean practically trampled down the steps. He was in such a hurry, that he didn’t realize that his other shoe had slipped off. The green haired man spotted the carriage Mark created, nodding in acknowledgement at the coachman who opened the door for him. 

Felix scrambled through the doors and glanced over at the guard by the door. “Did you see a green-haired man?”

The guard nodded slowly. “Yes, why? Was he a criminal?” The guard was suddenly more alert, and straightened the position of his gun.

“No, no. He-“ The prince was cut off by the sound of horse reigns being snapped and looked up. A carriage was about to leave, and was moving at a quickening pace.

“Wait!” Felix shouted, running after the carriage. Sean took a glance in the window behind him, heart sinking at the figure of Felix running after him. He sighed and turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while. I don’t really have a good excuse as to why I’ve been not updating since I updated some stories on wattpad like a week ago. Thanks for all the kudos! 
> 
> The story isn’t over yet.
> 
> Til next time⚡️

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked and comment your thoughts
> 
> Till next time;)


End file.
